


Aullidos

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [9]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena no había esperado que Mion la descubriese, mucho menos que ella reaccionase de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aullidos

Rena no había esperado ver a alguien. Había confiado que nadie la iría a buscarla y que podría continuar con la horrible labor sin que nadie la descubriese. Pero, tal vez por la callada reacción de Mion, no se sobresaltó como debería.

—Rena... —Era obvio que la impresión había sido demasiado fuerte para Mion, quien permaneció de pie, en medio de las montañas de que para Rena estaban llenas de tesoros, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin poder decir nada.

No era sorprendente que fuese así, pensó Rena, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila a pesar de que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, de que aun sostenía su cuchilla y de que el cuerpo que había estado intentando esconder entre las pilas de objetos siguiese a sus pies.

Pero tal como sabía la felicidad era efímera, estaba conciente de que eso no duraría mucho; no podrían permanecer allí, sin decir o hacer algo que cambiase todo aun más y al darse cuenta que la otra parecía seguir incapaz de decir algo más habló, no queriendo tener que soportar más esa extraña espera que sin duda sólo la llevaría a perder su fugaz calma.

—Me pregunto si quieres saber porqué, me pregunto. —Rena dejó escapar una risa sardónica tan fuerte que consiguió que las cigarras se callasen por un momento, pero no tardaron en reanudar sus llantos, impidiendo así que el silencio se apoderase del lugar.

Mion pareció salir de su trance gracias a sus palabras, ya que de repente dio un paso atrás, que casi podría haber parecido involuntario de no ser porque inmediatamente después abrió su boca una vez más, pero nuevamente pareció incapaz de pronunciar una sola sílaba.

Rena rió de nuevo.

Era obvio que ya estaba todo perdido, que nadie querría estar tan cerca de una asesina, menos cuando ella tenía el arma homicida en mano.

Pero también era lo mejor, pensó mientras se obligaba a mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, porque si ya estaba todo perdido, si ya no podía recuperar su felicidad por mucho que lo intentase, no tenía sentido obligarse a dañar también a sus amigos.

Hacerlo para guardar el secreto por más tiempo sólo la llevaría a perder incluso los recuerdos de lo único que había creído que podría conservar por un poco más...

—Deberías irte, Mii-chan —dijo con una voz que casi podía pasar por dulce, forzándose a lucir perfectamente calma, y añadió en un tono más amenazante—: Quizás podría hacerte algo... quizás.

Los ojos de Mion parecieron agrandarse más ante esto pero, para sorpresa de Rena, en vez de retroceder más o intentar huir, dio un paso hacia al frente.

¿Por qué?

—Rena —dijo la chica de pelo verde con su voz entrecortada, seguramente por el miedo—, yo... no sé que pasó. —Mion dio un paso más, luego otro, avanzando hacia ella con lentitud, y con un tono casi suplicante agregó—: ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo la heredera de los Sonozaki? ¿Que la habría ayudado a acabar con esa horrenda mujer? ¿O que hubiese deseado impedirle que la matara?

Rena no pudo evitar mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédula por lo que había escuchado, nerviosa porque no entendía.

Aun así, esas palabras habían conseguido confundirla demasiado y hacer que un nudo de incertidumbre se formase en su estómago, por eso no quería escuchar más y tampoco quería que la otra chica continuase aproximándose.

¿Acaso Mion estaba aun más fuera de sus cabales que ella? Tenía que estarlo, si es que pensaba que no corría ningún peligro sólo porque ella le había dado la oportunidad de irse...

—¡No te acerques! —gritó, alzando su cuchilla, a pesar de la manera en que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, y apuntándola a la chica de pelo verde, quien se detuvo de inmediato, pero para mayor disgusto de Rena no se calló.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, inclinando por un momento su cabeza y tragando saliva con aparente dificultad, antes de alzar su rostro nuevamente, buscar la mirada de Rena y continuar—: Debí haberme dado cuenta que estabas mal. Debí...

¿Qué? Antes de poder detenerse a intentar entender lo que la otra decía, Rena se encontró alzando su voz.

—¡Cállate! —aulló. Ella no quería escuchar algo así, algo que ni siquiera tenía sentido y que conseguía confundirla más y más. Porque Mion debería estar temiéndole, odiándola, repudiándola, entregándola a la policía, no... diciendo eso—. ¡Cállate!

Al repetir su grito Rena dejó caer su cuchilla, la cual causó un estruendo al golpear uno de los objetos metálicos que permanecían bajo sus pies, y tapó sus oídos con ambas manos, sin importarle el hecho de que Mion realmente no había continuado hablando, y queriendo bloquear también la imagen de la chica de pelo verde viéndola con una expresión seria y triste, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó.

¿A qué? A que sus peores miedos se hiciesen realidad, a que ese extraño espejismo de esperanza desapareciese, a que la realidad la alcanzara...

El repentino silencio ni siquiera roto por los insecto la hizo creer que por lo menos la otra chica sí se había ido, tal vez al darse cuenta que ella no estaba en condiciones de perseguirla, pero antes de que Rena se decidiese a abrir los ojos, escuchó un leve ruido a su lado.

Antes de poder intentar apartarse o incluso agacharse para tomar nuevamente su cuchilla o al menos intentar asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sintió como los brazos de Mion rodeaban su cuerpo y cuando abrió los ojos, totalmente desconcertada, lo único que pudo notar fue el calor del cuerpo de la otra. Era tan real...

—Todo estará bien, Rena. —Mion estaba temblando, pero su voz era firme y su mano acariciando la cabeza de Rena era extrañamente reconfortante, lo cual sólo consiguió que ella se tensara por completo. Mion apretó su abrazo—. Algo haremos, te lo prometo.

El escepticismo no abandonó a Rena. Le era imposible creer que Mion no intentaría convencerla de entregarse a la policía, de confesar su crimen y pagar por el.

Aun así, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cerró nuevamente sus ojos y se recostó contra la heredera de los Sonozaki, apenas dándose cuenta que había comenzado a llorar o que estaba chillando palabras sin sentido, al tiempo que se aferraba a la otra chica.

No era que confiase en ella, no era que sus miedos la hubiesen abandonado o que hubiese recuperado la ilusión de conservar su felicidad por un poco más, pero el que Mion continuase allí, apoyándola, a pesar de que Rena misma sabía que no lo merecía, se sentía más real que todos sus temores y horrible la realidad misma.


End file.
